


A Witch's Weakness

by golden_kimono



Series: Yoonmin Fantasy Bingo [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, And self-prep spells??, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Demon Jimin, Established Relationship, Familiar Jimin, Familiars, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handy self-lubricating spells, M/M, Magic, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga, cat jimin, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: Yoongi grunted and narrowed his eyes. "Why do I bother with you?""Because you love me," Jimin said breezily, grabbing a broom and a cloth so he could start cleaning and tidying the shop. He glanced at Yoongi over his shoulder, biting his lip, his eyes twinkling wickedly, tail swishing back and forth under his robe. "And because no one gives head like I do."





	A Witch's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'familiar' square. This was honestly meant to just be a cute little story about witch Yoongi and his familiar Jimin (originally I wanted Yoongi to be the cat, but then Jimin called himself a calico cat and, well, who am I to deny him his dreams?), but then things happened and they were having sex instead. Idk. Anyway, please do enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and the weakness from the title of course refers to Jimin.)

"If you didn't actually want her to be bald, then why did you curse her?" Yoongi only just resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to the guy on the other side of the counter ramble on about how he had merely wanted his ex to learn a lesson (Yoongi felt this had certainly succeeded: she’d learn not to date someone like this again soon) and get her back, but she didn't _suit_ no hair and now he was disappointed because she wasn't as pretty as she used to be - bullshit, in Yoongi’s opinion, not to mention shallow as hell. "Look, you asked for a hair loss curse, I delivered. You’re not getting your money back." He shook his head when the guy started sputtering and handed over one of his business cards instead. "Give this to her and tell her to drop by if she wants her hair back. If I’d known why you wanted the spell in the first place, I wouldn’t have done it, so I’m willing to help her for free - but you're not getting anything from me."

The guy’s shoulders slumped in what might have been relief. "Oh, thank you-"

"I’m not doing this for you," Yoongi said curtly. "And don't think she won't know exactly how this happened, because I’m not risking her getting back together with you because you pretended to ‘save’ her or some shit. Now leave."

For a few moments, the customer lingered, glaring at Yoongi with anger and fear, but he seemed to think better of protesting in the end - after all, did he really want to incur a witch’s wrath? - and left the small shop, slamming the door behind him so hard the little bell above it nearly tumbled down and the windows trembled in their frames.

Yoongi sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache. People frequently told him how much fun it must be to be a witch, but people like this dickhead reminded him of the downsides. Of course there were jerks in any job, and back when Yoongi was a teenager and occasionally helped out his aunt in her flower shop, he’d encountered plenty of people who’d try to avoid payment somehow (“These buds are too small!”) or who demanded special treatment (“Come on, I buy a rose here every fortnight!”). The difference was that, as a witch, he had to do much more damage control if things went awry.

And sure, he’d ask people why they needed a certain spell or potion, but in cases like these, with the asshole ex, he’d receive vague answers or even blatant lies, because no one wanted to admit they were simply horrible, especially because Yoongi made it clear he had no qualms denying people business. (Not that everyone was awful; if that were the case, he’d have quit doing this a long time ago.)

After he locked the door - thank god that had been his last customer of the day - he heard the creaking of a door and, once he turned round, he spotted a small calico cat trotting over to him from the back, where his living room was. He smiled at the sight and crouched down, offering his hand, which the cat sniffed before rubbing against it and purring loudly, the sound high and melodic, and always oddly soothing. The tension in his neck already seemed to lessen.

"Did you have a good nap, Jiminie?" Yoongi muttered as he scratched Jimin under his chin, grinning when the purring increased. "Good. Now come help me close up."

Jimin huffed, offered Yoongi a half-hearted glare, then hopped behind the counter, where he shifted into his human form and wrapped one of the robes Yoongi kept for him around his body. Well, human form: his fluffy ears poked up from his blonde hair and his tail was moving around underneath the robe, serving to be mildly distracting.

"You know, you could start wearing actual clothes," Yoongi stated dryly, his eyes wandering over Jimin’s collarbones. Not that he minded him being (mostly) nude, but it got in the way when work needed to be done. After all, Jimin’s robe was some kind of satin or silk (so Yoongi was no expert, sue him), which clung to his every curve. Sure, the tail was distracting… But it was nothing compared to the ass beneath it, or the hips that moved so fluidly as Jimin walked around, reminding Yoongi of all the other things they could do. It almost made him wish for winter, when the robes were replaced by thicker ones, making Jimin appear softer (though admittedly no less sexy).

Jimin was Yoongi’s familiar. He had shown up one day, several years ago, a mere kitten at the time, meowing sadly to get teen Yoongi’s attention. Which hadn't been that difficult, to be honest: Yoongi was often mistaken for being intimidating, but he was actually quite soft and couldn't ignore the mournful eyes and little pink nose. Little had he known that the furry creature was in fact a demon, a demon that had attached itself to Yoongi immediately. And he definitely hadn't been prepared for the beautiful hybrid human form Jimin had taken on. Of course, at first he had been young, though only a few years younger than Yoongi himself, with cute, squishy cheeks, but he had grown up incredibly well (Yoongi was of the view he had always been pretty, though).

As of a year or two, Jimin had also been Yoongi’s boyfriend.

Jimin wrinkled his nose. "I hate wearing clothes, they're too restricting. And we’re at home, so why does it matter?" Because of course he worse clothes when they weren’t alone, or when they went outside, though this was also why he often preferred to accompany Yoongi in his cat form whenever they went anywhere. He raised his eyebrows when Yoongi remained quiet, a small, knowing smirk forming on his lips. " _Oh._ "

Yoongi moved closer and placed his hands on Jimin’s waist, giving him a look when Jimin shuffled forward, a purr deep in his throat as he cuddled up to him and gently nuzzled his neck. "Don't act like you don't know what you do to me," Yoongi murmured, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose along Jimin’s jaw. "Tease."

Giggling, Jimin pulled back with a quick peck on Yoongi’s lips, looking far too amused. "Hmm, that's rich coming from you." He stepped backwards and gazed around curiously, as though he hadn't just been rubbing up against Yoongi. "But didn't you say something about closing up?"

Yoongi grunted and narrowed his eyes. "Why do I bother with you?"

"Because you love me," Jimin said breezily, grabbing a broom and a cloth so he could start cleaning and tidying the shop. He glanced at Yoongi over his shoulder, biting his lip, his eyes twinkling wickedly, tail swishing back and forth under his robe. "And because no one gives head like I do."

Yoongi made an odd choking noise and quickly made his way to the till so he could start counting the drawer and stay at a safe distance from his boyfriend, who was laughing loudly at his reaction. Jimin’s deceptively innocent face still tricked him into thinking the demon actually _was_ innocent sometimes, but he had one of the dirtiest minds and mouths Yoongi had ever encountered. In fact, he had been the one to pursue Yoongi, though many assumed it was the other way around.

Yoongi counted quickly, his eyes following Jimin across the floor, hearing him hum a song absent-mindedly. There wasn't much to take care of, really, since the shop was only tiny. It was actually more of a foyer, based in the entrance to his home. It was oval and bright, with large windows to let in natural light. A door to the side led into the garage, but since Yoongi didn't own a car, he used the space to produce his potions and make his charms, with half the room being used for storage. Behind the counter was a door to the living room, an area that was mostly used by Jimin during the day, hence the sofas with super soft cushions, because he enjoyed his catnaps. In there, a door to the right led to the small kitchen, while another on the left led to the hallway with access to the garden and the stairs, to get up to the bedrooms (one was for guests; it had initially been Jimin’s, but seeing how Jimin had crawled into Yoongi’s bed every night - even before they got together - it had seemed useless to keep that up) and bathroom.

Overall, the rooms were relatively small, yet somehow the place was more spacious than expected from the outside, something that always made Yoongi shrug and say "magic" when people commented on it. It had enough windows to be nice and bright, but not to the point of giving Yoongi a headache, and, most importantly, it was affordable. The latter was likely thanks to Jimin, who had spoken to the realtor when Yoongi had already given up on being able to rent, let alone buy, the house, though the demon never revealed how he’d accomplished this.

"You’re nearly out of energy potions," Jimin announced.

"There should be more in the back," Yoongi replied, continuing to count. "Take a look at the good luck charms too; it’s exam time, so they sell out fast." Yoongi always had to emphasise that those charms didn't mean you’d automatically do well, but that they’d simply help you find the most favourable way to do things, such as being drawn to a specific seat which might be in a quieter area, and he’d even taken to including this explanation with the charms so no one could accuse him of ripping them off if they failed their classes; not studying meant the charm couldn’t help you pass. As for the energy potions: the trick was that they made the brain more aware, rather than the heart, as energy drinks are wont to do.

"Ah, by the way, I have an appointment tomorrow morning for a house cleansing," Yoongi announced as he finished cashing up. "Are you okay to look after the shop while I’m out?"

Jimin wrinkled his nose in distaste, undoubtedly recalling the times children had pulled his tail or customers had accused him of charging too much because they assumed he couldn't be trusted. "I guess. You won't be long, right?"

Shaking his head, Yoongi gathered the money together to place in the safe. "Of course not. It seems like a simple job, from the sounds of it a spirit or demon attached to an object. Those are the easiest ones." The item could be destroyed and then a simple cleanse to get rid of any remaining negative energy would do the trick. There had been a time a demon had attached itself to a little girl; that had been horrendous. Jimin had fussed over Yoongi frightfully every time they returned home, Yoongi ready to collapse, his energy literally being drained from his body. There had been a happy ending and the girl had suffered minimal lasting damage (she did get nightmares, though Yoongi’s dream potion seemed to help just a little), but it was honestly one of the worst memories of his life. In comparison, this would be a piece of cake.

Plus, at least a cleansing was useful. Lately he had mostly been receiving requests for curses and he had no idea why. Jimin claimed it was his face ("You can look intimidating, so humans must assume you're good at them"), which… Well, he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Either way, it would be a nice change, not to mention how good it always was to do things _outside_ the shop.

"Just make it worth my while," Jimin said, throwing a grin Yoongi’s way as he stepped into the garage to grab the necessary stock.

"Don’t I always?" Yoongi called back, making his way into the living room, where the safe was (hidden behind a painting of a cat - Jimin’s idea; he had been so pleased with himself, Yoongi hadn't dared turn him down). He shoved the money inside, ready to bring to the bank on Friday. When he turned around to return to the shop, he was startled by Jimin, who was leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He was so light on his feet that Yoongi had suggested he wear a bell around his neck more than once, but Jimin always glared at him in response, his eyes burning amber, which meant that so far it hadn’t happened. He was often fine wearing a collar, though, for some reason.

"You do," Jimin said softly, biting his lip, his eyes taking Yoongi in slowly and hungrily. "But why don't you give me a preview?"

"We’re not even done yet," Yoongi protested, unsure why he even bothered, because what the hell, he knew he’d eventually give in anyway.

Obviously knowing this as well, Jimin sighed and pushed Yoongi backwards onto one of the sofas, where he nearly disappeared between the cushions. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll finish tomorrow before I open the shop. It won’t take long.” He crawled onto Yoongi’s lap, his robe sliding up his thighs as he straddled him, making it much more difficult for Yoongi to suggest they do it now then. Instead, Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin’s strong legs, squeezing them and tracing the stretch marks that always made the demon feel so insecure (yes, demons could be insecure too, though it had taken Yoongi a while to realise why Jimin preferred to initiate things in the dark; obviously, this had changed over time, and Yoongi couldn't be more pleased). Yoongi thought Jimin was beautiful with or without them.

"You have no patience," Yoongi sighed, scratching up Jimin’s thighs and towards his ass. He grabbed the flesh with his hands and pulled Jimin closer, receiving a soft whine in response.

"Hmm… I guess we make a good pair then," Jimin keened smugly, rolling his hips down onto Yoongi’s slowly hardening cock. He gasped when Yoongi ran his nails along the base of his tail, his other hand loosening the robe.

"Guess we do," Yoongi mumbled, only half paying attention to what Jimin was saying. He ran his hand up Jimin’s warm stomach, up, up to his chest, his fingers teasing his nipples into hard pebbles. "Fuck, you’re so hot."

Jimin laughed bashfully and started tugging at Yoongi’s shirt, gazing down at him with heavily lidded eyes. "So are you..." A pout formed on his lips. "But I can't see you. Take it off."

Yoongi snorted, but did as asked, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. "Better?"

"Oh, yes." Jimin pressed their bodies together, his eyes closing and back arching when Yoongi put his mouth on his neck. " _Oh, yes._ " He pulled Yoongi’s head closer and moaned, his hips jerking when Yoongi bit down.

"I really, really want to fuck you right now," Yoongi muttered against Jimin’s clavicle, the robe having slid down to Jimin’s elbows now. His hands grasped the demon’s waist to help him move in his lap, both of them getting noticeably hard. "Are you..."

Jimin nodded, breathing heavily, and placed one of Yoongi’s hands on his ass, shuddering when a long finger stroked down the cleft, slick already spilling out. It had been somewhat of an accidental discovery by Yoongi: a potion that, if taken regularly, meant no or minimal prep was necessary. Not that it couldn't be fun to finger Jimin till he cried, but there was something to be said for the ease with which he could slide into him straight away too. He especially liked fucking Jimin quickly, and then, once the edge had been taken off for both of them, drag it out until Jimin was clawing at his back and near enough yowling in desperation. (Jimin always got his revenge for that later on by edging Yoongi for what felt like hours.)

Groaning, Yoongi slid his middle finger inside, Jimin clenching around him eagerly. God, the thought of being inside him and feeling that heat around his cock was enough to have him frantically tugging at his belt and wishing he’d worn something with easier access. "Fucking-"

Jimin’s body shook with giggles while Yoongi swore at his pants. "Surely there’s a spell to get you naked quickly," he stated, laughter still in his voice, as his fingers deftly undid Yoongi’s belt and pants. "Or," he continued, moving onto his knees so he could pull his boyfriend's pants and boxers down to his knees, "you could start wearing witch’s robes rather than the human clothing you always choose for work."

Yoongi went to reply, but huffed when Jimin’s small hand wrapped around his cock and his thumb flicked over the head just enough to make him buck up his hips. "I don’t," a grunt when Jimin knelt up, "want to be a walking cliché." He threw his head back and closed his eyes when Jimin pressed his hole against Yoongi’s dick teasingly, letting the very tip sink in before retreating.

"But, hyung," Jimin suddenly slid down halfway, a choked moan leaving his mouth, "you could be naked underneath and make it all so, _so_ much simpler."

" _Jimin._ " He lightly pulled on Jimin’s tail, giving him a warning look, though Jimin’s hooded gaze showed it aroused him more than anything else. "Not all of us are exhibitionists, thanks."

Jimin leaned forward and licked up Yoongi’s neck as he sank down until he was fully seated on his lap, where he shifted to make himself comfortable, whimpering softly while Yoongi bit his lip to contain a groan. "You fucked me in the park once, I think you are."

"I used a cloaking spell!" Yoongi protested, ending with a gasp when Jimin rolled his hips slowly.

"Still pretty dirty, hyung," Jimin said breathily. He circled his hips, jerking and shouting when Yoongi hit his prostate. "God, I love your cock in me," he moaned, tangling his fingers in Yoongi’s hair and pulling his face closer so they could kiss, tongues meeting hungrily, teeth tugging on lips.

Deciding that had been enough talking, Yoongi thrust upwards, making Jimin squeal and break the kiss, though he held Yoongi’s face to his neck so he could suck on the skin there instead. Yoongi grasped Jimin’s ass cheeks and kneaded them, pulling them further apart so he could get in deeper, Jimin’s wetness leaking down his dick steadily. He always had loved messy sex for some reason, and Jimin managed to get wetter than anyone else Yoongi had ever been with, the sounds of it spreading through the room, accentuated by Jimin’s increasingly high moans. Yoongi was often grateful for the fact that they had no neighbours, though he wasn't sure he’d bother trying to quiet the demon if they did; there was something really hot about having someone be this needy and loud, Jimin writhing on his lap while still trying to keep up a rhythm.

“Hyung, hyung, _hyung_...”

Jimin’s mouth fell open and Yoongi thought he looked like the epitome of sin right now, his lips shiny and swollen, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed, cat ears pulled back. He often wondered how he’d gotten this lucky, ending up with a boyfriend who was basically all his wet dreams in one person, always eager to satisfy him and willing to try anything. Plus, well, of course he was sweet too and he loved him a lot, but right now he could only think with his dick, which was already twitching, wanting to spill inside Jimin and fill him up. And judging from the way Jimin was squirming against him, he was close too, voice now so high Yoongi couldn’t understand him, though he was only babbling nonsense between his moans anyway.

Yoongi lowered his hands, one to play with Jimin’s tail, making the demon even louder, the other sliding lower and pressing in alongside his cock, which promptly made Jimin jerk and cry out, his eyes opening wide. For a moment Yoongi feared he’d gone too far, but then Jimin was pushing back, wordlessly asking for more. He squeaked when Yoongi added another finger and latched his mouth onto Yoongi’s shoulder, his nails scratching down Yoongi’s arms deliriously.

The extra pressure, combined with the pain from Jimin’s touches, made Yoongi come quickly, groaning as he bucked his hips, body tensing up, both his hands now gripping Jimin’s waist to keep him close. His cum pumping into Jimin’s hole made his boyfriend fall over the edge with him, a surprisingly soft mewl leaving his lips as he did.

Once he’d stopped trembling, Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin properly, raising one hand to stroke his hair and fluffy ears, feeling Jimin practically melt into him at the action. Smiling to himself, he tilted his head so he could kiss his still warm cheek. “Come on, Jiminie, let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmured, Jimin only nuzzling closer and humming contently.

“Mmm, we should get a spell for that too,” he mumbled sleepily, whining when Yoongi patted his butt and made him get up, then whining again when he felt Yoongi’s cum leaking out.

“I’ll work on it,” Yoongi promised as he turned Jimin around and wiped him down with a blanket (they really should keep towels handy for these situations, though it might be difficult to explain why you’d keep those in the living room of all places). He tossed the blanket aside with a grimace, making a mental note to wash it later. “Come on, I’ll help you upstairs.”

It took them a while, what with Jimin leaning against Yoongi the entire time, but eventually they managed to get to the bathroom, where Yoongi washed Jimin thoroughly. By the time he got started on himself, Jimin was awake again and turned on, touching him everywhere and begging for more, until Yoongi eventually fell to his knees and ate him out till he screamed, after which he fucked him slowly against the wall.

By the time they were finally clean and dry, it was dark out and their stomachs were rumbling, ready for some actual food. With neither of them in the mood to cook, Yoongi took it upon himself to order pizza, which they shared while watching TV - though not from the sofa, which would need a true cleanse first. Jimin was right: he really needed to find some new spells to make this process faster and easier.

He pressed a kiss to one of Jimin’s fluffy ears, to which Jimin absent-mindedly smacked his chest and whined about how it tickled. In response, Yoongi chuckled and kissed it again and again, holding Jimin tightly so he couldn’t get away, laughing out loud when Jimin kept hitting him, until they somehow ended up with Jimin on his back, giggling, and Yoongi hovering over him.

As he stared down into those pretty brown eyes, a warmth spread throughout Yoongi’s body. “I love you so much,” he breathed, admiring the way Jimin blushed, a soft smile on his lips. When he raised his head to ask for a kiss, Yoongi leaned down immediately to give him one, gently this time, enjoying how plush his mouth felt and how sweet he tasted (he wasn’t sure if it was a demon thing or a Jimin thing, but he liked to believe it was the latter).

“I love you too, my silly human,” Jimin whispered when they parted, the two of them smiling at each other stupidly. Then Jimin’s smile turned into a smirk and he arched up into him. “But why don’t you show me how much exactly?”

Yoongi snorted and shook his head fondly. “You’re insatiable,” he admonished, rocking his hips down all the same as they shared another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> How to end fics?? Anyway, thank you for reading if you got this far. :)


End file.
